Lusting for Human Skin
by Intercedo Circu
Summary: Tonks and Remus get in a little spat. What will occur? (the title, is, I admit, weird. It makes sense when you've finished it though)


**A/N: This is a result of reading WAY too much fanfiction and deciding it's all clichéd. Well Tonks/Remus stuff is at least. It's all about her being in her natural form. Or about Sirius.**

**So, I am going to be different.**

**Or not. **

**Shhhh.**

**Well here goes, because I have mysteriously, overnight, turned into a Remus/Tonks shipper.**

**Lusting for Human Skin**

Remus Lupin was tired. He was always tired. Well, after the full moon he was. The wolf instincts that still plagued him after his monthly transformations into le loup made his irritable. That made it harder to sleep. That made his temper go on edge.

Remus lay on his bed at his parent's old house. He sighed, trying to think of a way out of the meeting coming up.

Seeing the _enormous amount of teasing he would get if he pulled a "it's that time of the month", he found that there would be no one of avoiding the meeting._

Groaning and rising, he pulled on a set of robes that had been washed the most recently from the pile on the floor.

Most labeled him as a neat-freak. In fact, he was. But just before the full moon, and after it, he was lazy and didn't pick up. The mess bothered him though, and put him in a bad mood as he tramped down the stairs into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. 

Opening the fridge he moaned. It was bare, except for a piece of _very_ old cheese.

Muttering curses under his breath he ran a hand through his matted hair and glanced at his watch. Swearing louder he ran up the stairs to gather his report, only to find it half done. Sighing he Apparated to Grimmauld place with the half finished report. 

"Morning Remus." Molly said, handing him a bowl of porridge. "Meetings started."

"Thank you Molly!" Remus called back as he hurried into the meeting. He slipped into the seat nearest to Tonks. 

He had forgotten that she was running the meeting.

"Ah, Remus, can I have your report?"

"No." Remus snapped.

"Why not?" Tonks frowned at him, her dark eye brows twitching slightly.

"It's not quite finished." Remus said, scribbling some lines on the parchment. He half expected that Sirius would make some comment. Then he remembered with a jolt that Sirius would never comment again on things that he did.

Blinking back tears, Remus scribbled the last line and handed the report to Tonks, who handed it to Arthur, who smiled at Remus with a wink.

Remus rolled his eyes and settled back in his chair, not even trying to tune into the discussion. Slowly, he drifted off into sleep.

A loud snapping noise woke him. Tonks stood in front of him, glaring at him through red eyes. "Why did you fall asleep?" she yelled at him.

"Why not?" Remus asked, feeling slightly better, but still _very_ irritable. The wolf was still there, hiding below the surface. 

"Because it looks bad for me!" Tonks yelled.

Her voice hurt his head. "You try staying up all night in a form not your own." He mumbled.

"Ah- I think I have." Tonks smiled sarcasticly. She pointed at herself. "I change my form _all the time and stay that way—"_

"Yeah, well you don't have a painful transformation and a lust for human skin." Remus snapped. Tonks glared at him and his heart began to flutter dangerously. 

"You? Lust for human skin? like you ever looked at _anyone_!" Tonks snapped.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowed. 

"You've _never wanted a woman. Not like that. You're still a virgin, aren't you? You don't care for love and the like—"_

"Just because I don't voice it doesn't mean that I don't!" Remus cried. _if only you knew what I _did_ feel._

"Well you don't act it." Tonks glared at him.

"What do you mean, Nymphadora?" 

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks yelled.

"What do you mean _Tonks." Remus snapped. _

"I mean that I love you, you—you—"

Remus suddenly didn't care anymore that he was tired. He didn't care that he felt like shit.

Tonks was kissing him.

And that was all that mattered.

**A/N: Wow, that turned out differently then I planed it. O.o**

**I really though it might be longer, but it's over.**

***sigh***

**Well another one-shot out the window, now, I must do Dumbledore at some time. **

**So, reviews are nice. **

**Also, I'm writing a much longer Remus/Tonks fic. Anyone want to beta read it?**

**It will be chaptered this time!**


End file.
